1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nursing pillow having a strap to keep a baby from rolling off during nursing.
2. The Prior Art
While nursing an infant, the mother's arms and back can often become sore due to holding the infant in an awkward position for prolonged periods of time. There have been many different devices that have been developed to make nursing more comfortable for both the mother and infant.
One of the most common devices is a nursing pillow. This pillow is generally U- or C-shaped and fits around the mother's waist. The infant then lies across the pillow during nursing. The pillow supports the infant's weight, thus relieving stress on the mother's back and arms.
While these pillows have been helpful, the infant is not secured to the pillow and can roll off of the pillow if the mother inadvertently lets go of the infant during nursing. This can be especially risky during feedings in the middle of the night, when the mother may fall asleep during nursing.
Another drawback of the common nursing pillow is its large width. Many nursing pillows are so wide that it becomes impossible for the wearer to sit in a conventional armchair or rocker while wearing the pillow.